Neo Los Sureños
The Neo Los Sureños or Sureños, are a criminal street gang primarily located in the South Side district of Union City, Wyoming. The activities of this gang range from drug and arms trafficking to extortion, assault and (possibly) murder. The "Neo" chapter formed in Union City in late 2023 and are attempting to expand, however are quickly running into conflict with the more organized and vicious hate group, the Skull Crushers. History The original incarnation of the street gang first formed in the Southern California area in 1967. Primarily made up of both human and (decades down the line) Anthro-feralis beings, the gang as a whole grew outward over the years, seeing sects being formed under the Sureño name in different states across the Southern United States. Gaining influence in the criminal underworld through a partnership with the infamous prison gang Mexican Mafia, the Sureños are one of the more infamous gangs with a plethora of ties to drug, weapons and human trafficking as well as violent acts of extortion, robbery and murder. However, due to having few members with any remarkable abilities (outside of any Anthros that are recruited), the spread and power of the gang as a whole had waned over the years, until in 2023 a Neo incarnation was reported upon by law enforcement. Originating in South Side, this particular gang chapter has members of both human and Anthro members, with some seemingly wanting to keep the ties with the larger and more dangerous Mexican Mafia. However, the quick growth and attempted expansion had not gone unnoticed by the underworld element of Union City. The Skull Crushers especially see the upstarts as trying to impede on their turf, their rivalry and hatred only growing when seeing Anthros among the ranks of the Sureños. Violent assaults and reprisals from both gangs have especially made some parts of South Side dangerous, though nothing that has severely escalated to warrant a major response. Waterfront warehouse incident When news reports that a recent major bust of Skull Crusher operations by the Liberators-830A team appeared, a group of Neo Los Sureños members invaded one of the formerly vacated locations in an attempt to gain access to any leftover weapons and drugs. Said operation was intercepted by Angharad of the Liberators-830B team, which immediately lead to a brief, but violent conflict. Ten members were reportedly detained in the aftermath. Possible prison sighting Rumor has it that the leader of the gang, Julios Banderas AKA Bandito had a secretive meeting with a member of the notorious prison gang cartel La eMe (AKA Mexican Mafia). In return for his attempts to push the Skull Crushers out of Union Falls and connect the trade of illicit goods with the more established Sureños further south, La eMe agreed to supply him with additional arms to smuggle into the city, as well as a strange chemical drug. Neo Los Sureños-Skull Crusher Gang War Tension throughout South Side between the two gangs boiling over, the Skull Crushers made their first attacks on the homes and locations of members of the Sureños, following the information of a coerced member, Thomas White. Word quickly spread of the attack, and after a brief, hasty meeting called upon by Bandito following his return from the New Mexico prison visit, armed his fellow members with automatic weaponry and the chemical drug, which four of the auto-injectors were given to the most trusted and fierce members of the group. Throughout various neighborhoods in South Side, both sides seemed evenly matched, with the Sureños having weapons advantage, until both started to feel pressure of the responding law enforcement and eventually Liberators group. Two of the members subsequently injected themselves with the drug cocktail, immediately experiencing an Awakening into Type-III-like humans, however, along with their immediate granting of abilities, the subjects proceeded to attack indiscriminately, immediately upping the threat level requiring termination. However, one of the subjects perished due to organ failure during their battle with members of the Liberators-830B team, with the second at the claws of a newly awakened Isaiah Brown. It is unclear who the 'victor' of the war is, as many of the members who participated were murdered, arrested or escaped and scattered themselves about, including the leader, Banderas. Authorities still list the status of the gang as 'active'. However after the ensuing war, many members who were not killed or arrested scattered about, leaving a possible crime vacuum. A couple of the former members have fallen victim to Julios as part of a revenge scheme. Organization The Neo Los Sureños are of a typical street gang hierarchy, consisting of shot-callers (officers) and soldiers, with one leader at the top. Currently the leader is one Julios Banderas, a human not originally from the state of Wyoming. Due to the name, the group proclaims their affiliations with some of the other notorious Latin America gangs, including the Mexican Mafia. However the other such gangs (including Sureños from the original southern States) do not seem to recognize this upstart chapter in any meaningful shape and form, which fuels suspicion that the Neo group are trying to earn recognition. Compared to the other gangs, those who do have the means and money, the member may flaunt it in different ways, up to and including "tricking" out their personal vehicles, wearing expensive urban clothing and (rarely) jewelry, though this behavior may decline depending on presence of law enforcement and rival gangs. Starting in the 2000's, the gang has been slowly (depending on the attitude of the leaders) and trying to recruit whatever Anthros they can or are interested, with the ones considerably less well-off being the ones most vulnerable. The Neo Los Sureños currently have at least ten Anthro-feralis members and a rough estimate of fifty-five identified human members. Notable Members * [[Julios Banderas|'Julios "Bandito" Banderas:']] The current leader of the Neo gang, Banderas is actually a Honduran national who had somehow managed to sneak into the United States a full decade prior to the Union City Terror incident. Originally a militant turned small-time gangster, he had vanished from the radar of most authorities until attempting to bring the Sureño name to Union Falls, intending to start his own criminal enterprise and link it with the larger Latin American syndicates. Mysteriously, his criminal record is short. Only major records about him are any pictures captured of the man at various criminal scenes, but no witnesses or former gang members can report of where he goes or how he moves. Federal Authorities believe as a result, he may possibly be a Type-III human, which was confirmed following the Neo Los Sureños-Skull Crusher Gang War that his special ability is teleportation. * '''Antoine 'Lobo' Flores: '''A Coyote Anthro-Feralis, Lobo appears to be a friend and confidant of Banderas. His criminal record lists primarily small to medium-level offenses, including drug and arms trafficking and assault. He is presumably not a native of the Wyoming area, however he is a US citizen. He has no known special powers or abilities. * '''Callaghan 'Cal' Forrest: '''A five-foot six Caucasian Type-I 20 year old human. Formerly mid-ranking member of the gang who held onto the last vial of the serum during the gang war, Cal instead opted out of the fight and went into hiding, eventually waiting until a time to make contact with one other ex-member, Julianna Michaelson , giving her the vial before fleeing Union Falls. Unfortunately for Cal, he was soon located by Bandito, where after some interrogating used his power to drop Cal from the height of a water tower, killing him. * '''Thomas Gilbert: '''Former member of the Neo Los Sureños, Thomas was with another member named Roy. attempting to infiltrate a known Skull Crusher hideaway, before encountering the monster the gang owned, a manticore. Thomas was left as the only survivor, meeting the leader of the Skull Crushers and being offered a choice to join the gang and give up info on where the others are located or become the monster's next meal. A five-foot five 22 year old Type-I human who hardly fits the look of being in any sort of gang, Thomas accepted out of preservation and promptly gave up locations of where the higher ranking members and their locations, which eventually kicked off the gang war in South Side. Thomas himself did not participate, but instead amid the aftermath went into hiding among the more seasoned Skull Crusher gang veterans outside of city limits. Bandito located Thomas and easily kidnapped him, before elaborately torturing and murdering him via another high-story drop from a hotel within Union Falls.